It all started at detention
by Misha's my bitch
Summary: Mikasa has been crushing on Annie for a long time, she's going to ask Annie out, will Annie say yes or will Mikasa be rejected? Mikanni! This story contains strong language and it's rated M for later chapters. This story also contains other ships like Yumikuri, Berurai and eventual JeanMarco
1. Detention

Hello everyone! I'm Misha's my bitch, and I'm so pumped to write a fanfic about a ship I've been fangirling over for months, Mikanni! In this fanfic everyone is 17, except the parents and the teachers of course :P This is my first fanfic, so please be kind (:

* * *

Mikasa was shook awake by her adoptive brother Eren, "Wake up Mikasa, we need to get ready for school", Mikasa sat up in her bed and gave him a slight nod. She got out of bed and dragged herself to the bathroom. She brushed through her shoulder length black hair. She then slipped into a pair of boxers and some black skinny jeans. She put on a tight white baseball sweater with black sleeves that showed off the soft curves of her breast, her slim waist and her ripped abdomen. She wrapped her red scarf around her neck, chin and mouth.

When she came downstairs her adoptive mother was making pancakes for her and Eren. Mikasa slipped down in her usual chair and waited for Eren. Eren came walking down the stairs wearing a pair of loose jeans and a white sweater. He sat down next to Mikasa and smiled at his mother's back, "Good morning". Carla turned around and placed two plates with pancakes on the table, she pinched his cheek and said "Good morning, honey". "Mom, don't do that" he said pushing her away. Mikasa just observed the two of interact and tried to hide her smile behind her scarf. She turned to her breakfast and started eating. _I'm going to try to speak to Annie today, _she decided, she blushed just by the thought of her name, _she has probably already noticed me staring at her every day, oh god maybe I shouldn't, she probably thinks I'm a creep_. She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of someone honking their car horn. "That's Armin, see you later mom, come Mikasa" Eren said walking out to Armin. Mikasa got up but before she could start walking towards the door Carla garbed her by her shoulders and looked into Mikasa's eyes with worry, "Keep an eye on him, Mikasa, make sure he doesn't get into any fights, he's such a reckless boy" Mikasa gave her a hum and a nod in response.

* * *

The whole car ride to school Mikasa was silent, she hadn't even said hi to Armin, she was too nervous, she was debating with herself if she should talk to Annie or not. "MIKASA!" Eren roared into her ear, her hands flew to her ears. "Eren has called your name for 5 minutesnow, are you okay Mikasa?" Mikasa looked over at Armins worried face. "I'm fine" she mumbled. Eren gasped and smirked, "It has something to do with Annie, am I right?" Mikasa blushed and mumbled something. "Are you finally gonna talk to her?" Armin asked, he smiled gently at her. "I don't know" She mumbled while blushing even harder, Eren grinned at her, "We'll help you", before she was able to reply the bell rang and they had to run to their classrooms.

Mikasa came rushing through the classroom door, her biology teacher professor Smith only gave her a lazy glance and said "Detention, Ms. Ackerman". Mikasa nodded and took her seat next to Mina. Mikasa wasn't able to pay attention in any of her classes, all her thoughts swirled around Annie, she sighed. She met up with Armin and Eren in the hallway, they were halfway to the canteen when Eren finally asked, "Is it now you're gonna go talk to Annie?" She blushed and pulled the scarf further up on her face, "Yes". She stood by the entrance, and just looked at the door. Armin opened the door, and the three of them walked in.

Mikasa's eyes instantly went to Annie's usual table, her eyes widened as she saw that Annie wasn't there, neither were her friends Reiner and Bertholt. "Looks like all three of them are skipping" Armin said with a frown, he felt bad for his friend, he looked over at her but as usual his friend wore her neutral facial expression. They walked over to their usual table, they sat down with their other friends, Ymir, Krista, Connie, Sasha, Jean and Marco. Krista smiled softly at them, "I heard that all of you were late today, did any of you get detention?" Ymir slung her arm around Krista's shoulder and smirked at them. Armin smiled as he said "No, me and Eren had Professor Zoe, and you know her she never gives anyone detention", Krista turned her face towards Mikasa, "What about you, Mikasa?", Mikasa smiled sourly behind her scarf, "Yeah". Ymir grinned and chuckled "Me too, man! I'll see you in detention then", Krista rolled her eyes. When Ymir started telling everyone why she got detention, Mikasa zoned out, she couldn't stop thinking about Annie, was she okay? Why was she skipping? Mikasa frowned, Annie wasn't usually that much at school, but she was almost always present at lunch.

Mikasa didn't really focus the rest of the day either, Annie was all she could think about, she groaned loudly and buried her head in her hands. This was her last lesson, and she was dying to go home, but she had an hour of detention, fuck. The bell rang and all the other students left the classroom, and the students that were gonna have detention came in. Ymir slumped down next to her, took in some earplugs and turned on extremely loud music. Their teacher came in and the first thing he did was confiscate Ymirs phone and earplugs, "No music and no talking! I'll be back in 40 minutes, I have some work to do… Wait a minute, it looks like Ms. Leonhart showed up after all, please take a seat, and as I just said, I'll be back soon". Annie nodded at him, and took the seat that was only a few meters from Mikasa, all Miksasa could do was stare at her in wonder, who knew that a badass like Annie would show up at detention. Mikasa watched the professor leave the classroom and she thought that this was her chance, she got up and started walking towards Annie.

* * *

And that was the end of chapter one, I hope you all enjoyed, I'll update as soon as possible! (:


	2. N-no?

**Hey! It's been what, 5 days? Hahah I've been kinda busy so I haven't been able to update, but I will now hahah, enjoy! (:**

* * *

_Previously: Mikasa watched the professor leave the classroom and she thought that this was her chance, she got up and started walking towards Annie…_

Mikasa stopped a few meters behind Annie, she bit her lip and hesitated, _maybe I shouldn't do this, she'll probably just reject me… _Mikasa turned her head to the side and looked at Ymir for some kind of advice, Ymir just raised her eyebrow and nodded her head slightly in Annie's direction, _Damn, she won't let me go back, I'll just have to do this_, she sighed and took another shaky step. She looked around carefully, only her, Annie, Ymir and Thomas had detention, well they were the only ones who bothered to show up,_ I wonder why Annie decided to show up, I thought she never showed up for detention. _Mikasa took a few more steps and stretched out her hand as if to touch Annie's shoulder, she changed her mind and lowered her arm. She walked around her so she ended up in front of her. Annie seemed to be sleeping, her head was resting sideways on her arms, the hood of her hoodie was pulled up and over her head, and some of her blonde hair was in front of her eyes.

Mikasa cleared her throat and Annie's head flew up, "I'm awake, I'm awake... Oh, it's you Ackerman, what do you want?" she glared slightly at her. "Uhm yeah, uh I was wondering if you wanted to hm go out with me? I mean like on a date…" She stuttered while blushing. Annie's face turned bright pink and her jaw clenched and unclenched a few times."Who put you up to this..? You know what, never mind…" Mikasa looked slightly confused, "What do you mean put me up to this?" Annie looked scary, "You know what I mean, GO AWAY" Mikasa looked slightly startled by Annie's yelling, "B-b-but I just asked you out" She mumbled, Annie glared at her "And my answer is NO!" She practically screamed in Mikasa's face. Mikasa stumbled a few steps backwards before turning on her heels and storming out of the classroom.

Mikasa ran straight into her dorm room, she collapsed on her bed and cried for the first time in 8 years, she hadn't cried since the Jeagers had taken her in like she was their own. She sobbed loudly into her pillow; the rejection had broken something inside of her, the little thing that kept her feelings at bay. She wasn't sure how longs she had been laying in her bed crying, she didn't seem to be able to stop before she felt a hand stroke her back softly, she peeked up from the pillow, she saw Eren and Armin sit next to the bed smiling gently at her ."I take it didn't go very well? Armin said, he wiped some tears away from her face. "She yelled in my face" Mikasa mumbled into her pillow. "WHAT?!" Eren yelled, "I'm gonna kill her for, hurting my little sister!" he practically growled. Armin placed his arm on Eren's shoulder to calm him down and he then turned to Mikasa and said softly "If she's not interested, she's just not worth your time"

* * *

After two long days Armin and Eren got Mikasa out of bed again, she wasn't ready to go to school yet, so they just ended up making her stay in their dorm room, they played playstation and ate junk food, well Eren and Armin did, Mikasa wasn't in the mood to do either. On the third day Armin got Mikasa to come to school, all their friends had been worried about her, she never missed school. Mikasa didn't tell her why she had been gone but she assumed that they all knew why, Ymir had probably already told them; she had been there after all. Ymir told Mikasa no one had seen Annie since the end of detention three days ago. Mikasa felt ashamed, it seemed that she really had hurt Annie, the only person she's ever had feelings for, Mikasa fought to hold back her tears, it was more difficult than she thought it would be, the guilt was eating her up inside and out. Everybody stopped talking about Annie when they saw the tears in Mikasa's eyes that were threatening to spill over. Mikasa found it impossible to focus; all she could think about was Annie's angry face when she yelled at her. Mikasa was unable to socialize and focus the rest of the day, Annie's words kept haunting her, several of her teacher had asked her if she wanted to go to the nurse since she looked sick every time she thought of Annie's words. Mikasa had refused to go to the nurse, she didn't want more attention drawn to her, she already had gotten way too much attention that day, everyone wondered why star student Mikasa Ackerman, who had never missed a day of school, had been gone for two days. It also seemed like Thomas had went around telling people what had happened a few days prior, not everyone seemed to know, but more people than Mikasa thought he'd tell, in a few days probably everyone would know. No one seemed to have seen Reiner or Bertholdt since that dreadful day either, they were probably trying to talk Annie into coming back to school, Mikasa didn't think that would happen anytime soon.

Mikasa was on her way to her dorm room right after her last class, it was finally weekend. She was gonna spend the weekend trying to find the best way possible she could apologize to Annie. She was thinking about writing a letter she could slip under her door, or maybe she could knock on the door and read it to her? There were so many different ways she could apologize, maybe she could write them all down? She was just outside the door when she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Mikasa sighed and turned slowly around to face the blonde.

* * *

To be continued, hahah (:


	3. Now or Never

**Well, it's finally weekend so I'll probably be able to update at least twice before Monday! And in the first chapter Mikasa and Eren woke up at the Jaeger house and that's cause they often stay there when Dr. Jaeger is out of town so Carla won't be alone all the time. The rest of the time they live in dorms at their school, I hope this didn't confuse any of you (: Anyways here's chapter 3, enjoy!**

* * *

_Previously: She was just outside the door when she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Mikasa sighed and turned around slowly to face the blonde. _

Mikasa looked up at the blonde, "Reiner? What are you doing here?" Reiner glared slightly down at her, "I just came to ask why you did it?" Mikasa stared straight into his eyes, "I asked her out, cause I-I like her", she looked away slightly embarrassed. "Where is Annie anyways?" Reiner grabbed her by the jaw and turned her head so she looked at her, "That is none of your concern, Ackerman," He let go of her jaw and cocked his head to the side"You know that you really hurt Annie, right?" Mikasa bit her lip and looked down in shame, "I figured" Mikasa looked up at Reiner again "That wasn't my intention, I swear. I really do like Annie…" Reiner straightened his posture and raised his eyebrow, "Oh really now?" "Yes" Mikasa said truthfully, Reiner sighed and nodded, "I suppose, I uh if you really like her, I could, maybe help you y'know, help you..." Mikasa smiled, "Really? But she rejected me…" her smiled disappeared, Reiner placed a hand on her shoulder "Well, in her defense she thought it was a joke, I don't know if she likes you back, but I can try to figure out if she does or not" Mikasa smiled at him, "Thanks Reiner, do you want to come inside for a bit?" He smiled down at her, "Sure".

Mikasa and Reiner walked into Mikasa's dorm. Reiner and Mikasa sat down on her bed and started to talk about Reiner and Bertholdt's relationship, not many people knew that they were dating, but they weren't really hiding it.

After a good one and half hour they started talking about what they should do about Annie, Mikasa told Reiner that she was planning on apologizing to Annie, Reiner interrupted her before she could finish, "I'm not sure if that's a good idea, I mean she might think you're apologizing for the "joke" y'know" Mikasa's eyes widened, "I didn't think of that" She muttered softly, "Maybe you should just try to talk to her?" Mikasa sighed, "I don't think she'll let me, and she hasn't even been at school since…" "Yeah, Bert and I have been trying to convince her to come back but she doesn't want to, she says that what happened on Tuesday doesn't matter, and that she just doesn't want to go back to school since it's so boring" Mikasa looked out the window and smiled a bit, "I suppose it's good that she says she doesn't care, but I'm fairly certain that's not true, I mean why would she stop coming to school the day after I asked her out?" Reiner sighed "That's my thoughts exactly. Bert and I are going to school on Monday, I'll try to get her to come, but you should try to talk to her this weekend, her dorms on the third floor and you know which of them it is, right?" Mikasa looked over at him, "Yeah, its number 138 isn't it?" "Yup, that's the one, her roommate's Mina by the way, so she'll probably be alone the whole weekend" Mikasa made a face, "I'll try to stop by tomorrow " He grinned and smacked her shoulder "Great," He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and jotted down some numbers "here's my number, text m and tell me how it went, I have to go now, I'll see you soon, bye" "Bye Reiner" He smiled at her and walked out.

* * *

The rest of the evening Mikasa laid in her bed, watching Doctor Who on her laptop. It was 02.00 am when she decided to turn off her laptop and try to sleep. It knocked on the door, she got up and opened the door. Eren and Armin stood there with huge grins, Eren was the first one to talk, "Hey, Mika! Wanna come to our dorm and watch a movie?" Armin interjected "Or just play some ps3?" Mikasa smiled, "I don't know I'm kind of tired and I'm only wearing my pjs" Mikasa looked down on her pj it consisted of a grey tshirt with the blue Spider-man logo and a pair of blue pants covered with small black spiders all over them. Eren grinned, "Well we're also just wearing our pjs" he pointed at his and Armin's plain blue and grey pjs. "It'll be like a pyjama party" Armin said smiling, Mikasa hummed, "okay". The boys grinned and pulled her along.

They ended up playing Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 'till 05.00 am, they pretty much passed out while playing. They woke up at 03.00 pm the next day, Armin was planning on staying at his grandfather's house the rest of the weekend, and Eren was going back home, he asked if Mikasa wanted to come, but she told him she needed some time alone, she figured that it wasn't smart to tell Eren that she was going to talk to Annie since he seemed to think that he had to kill her for hurting Mikasa. Mikasa snuck her way back to her dorm, she changed into a black and blue flannel, a pair of boxers and a pair of loose jeans that she only pulled halfway up over her ass. She looked in the mirror and fixed her hair, Mikasa smiled at her reflection, she looked both devilishly handsome and extremely beautiful. She grinned, _I wonder if Annie'll like how I look_, she blushed a bit, turned on her and walked out. She walked slowly to Annie's dorm, _It's now or never_, she stretched her hand out and knocked

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter! I'll update tomorrow (:**


	4. Kiss

**So, yeah I'm not sure if this'll be published on Sunday or Monday, hopefully on Sunday. I've also tried to make my writing better, hopefully you'll all think it has improved, but anyways I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

_Previously: __She walked slowly to Annie's dorm,__it's now or never__, she stretched her hand out and knocked…_

After a few minutes Annie opened the door slowly, her tired gaze turned into an angry scowl "What do you want, Ackerman?"

Mikasa was stunned by Annie's beauty, her blonde hair was in the usual messy bun, she was wearing a white greyish hoodie and a pair of light grey skinny jeans, she turned her stare to the floor and said, "I want to talk to you, do you mind?" She motioned her hand towards Annie's dorm.

Annie looked her up and down before nodding. Mikasa followed Annie into her dorm; they both sat down on her couch and sat in silence for a few minutes.

Mikasa hesitated before speaking, "I wanted to talk to you about what happened on Tuesday"

Annie sighed and glared slightly at her, "It's nothing to talk about, it was just a dumb prank, I get it-"  
"But it wasn't a prank!" Mikasa interjected.

Annie slammed her fist into "Enough already, which one of your asshole friends put you up to this, eh? Eren, YmIR, JEAN?!" her voice got louder and louder.

Mikasa slapped her hand over Annie's mouth, "Will you just shut up for one second and actually listen to what I'm saying!?"

Annie glared at her and before nodding; Mikasa removed her hand and resumed her talking "It wasn't a prank, really Annie… I really do like you, every time I see you my heart races and my palms get sweaty, I feel nervous, happy, embarrassed and excited all at the same time, and when I hear your voice, it's like my heart calls for you" Mikasa stopped and looked into her eyes.  
Annie's eyes widened and her breath quickened, she reached out for her hand and squeezed it, "I don't know what to say Mikasa… Only that, that was the biggest pile of bullshit I've ever heard!" She burst out in laughter and ripped her hand out of the taller woman's and covered her mouth while laughing.

"A-Annie?" Mikasa sounded confused.

"Get out!" Annie said, still laughing.

"What? Didn't you hear anything of what I said?" Mikasa asked sadly.

"Get out, I said" Annie yelled at Mikasa, she was still laughing.

Mikasa got up and ran all the way to her dorm. She threw herself down on her bed, and tried to hold back her tears,_ maybe she just isn't interested._

She pulled her phone out from her pocket and saw that she had gotten a new message, one from Reiner it said _"How did it go with Annie?"_ Mikasa sighed and got tears in her eyes only by reading her name, she wrote _"It didn't go well at all"_

She laid back in her bed and waited for Reiner's reply, after around 20 minutes she got a reply, _"What happened?" _

"_She still thinks it's all a joke…" _she typed back, she threw her phone to the other end of the room, she didn't want to talk about it.

She heard her message sound and closed her eyes. She tried to resist picking up the phone again, but she failed. She picked up her phone and read the message, it said _"I'll try to convince her that it wasn't, go to her dorm tomorrow… I'll explain everything to her" _Mikasa smiled slightly, _Reiner's a good guy, _she started typing _"Thanks Reiner" _she got a reply only a few second later, _"Anytime"_.

It was only 06.00 pm so Mikasa decided to turn on some Supernatural. When she turned off her computer the clock was already 02.00 am, and Mikasa decided that it was time to go to bed. Mikasa fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

The next day when she woke up she saw that she had a new message from Reiner it said, _"I talked to Annie, she seemed to believe me, you can probably drop by around 04.00 pm" _

"Oh shit!" Mikasa yelped when she saw that it was 03.30pm. She ran into the bathroom and put on a Doctor Who t-shirt with three daleks on it, a pair of boxers and some black skinny jeans. She fixed her hair, wrapped her red scarf around her neck and mouth, and washed her face before running into her bedroom to find something to eat. She found an apple in her backpack, she ate it quickly before grabbing her phone, 03.50. She ran out, when she reached Annie's dorm it was 03.55. She knocked at the door three times. Annie opened the door slowly and gave Mikasa a small smile before motioning her to come inside, Mikasa walked in and she felt Annie's presence follow her, she sat down on her bed, Annie sat down next to her. Mikasa opened her mouth to speak, but Annie started talking before Mikasa could even make a sound.

"I'm sorry, I really thought you were pulling a prank on me" She said softly looking at her hands.

Mikasa looked at Annie, she was wearing her usual white greyish hoody and a pair of blue skinny jeans, her hair was in a bun, she looked how she usually looks, but still different, sad in a way. Mikasa placed her hand on top of Annie's, she placed her hand under Annie's chin and pulled her head up so they looked into each other's eyes.

"It's okay, I can understand why… "

"It's still no excuse for what I said"

"It's okay really"  
Mikasa let go of Annie, and looked into another direction,

"Do you… really like me?"

Mikasa looked shocked at her,

"How could I not?" she asked while blushing ten shades of red.

She felt Annie grab the end of her scarf and tug on it slightly, Mikasa turned her head to the side and saw Annie come closer, she was only a few centimeters away from Mikasa's face

"I like you too" She whispered, leaned in and pressed her lips gently against Mikasa's.

* * *

**So that was the end of that chapter, I hope you all enjoyed! See you next time ^^**


	5. Girlfriend?

**Here's chapter 5, I hope you'll all enjoy! **

_Previously: "I like you too" She whispered, leaned in and pressed her lips gently against Mikasa…_

* * *

Mikasa wrapped her arms around Annie's waist and pulled her closer, Annie slipped her tongue into Mikasa's mouth and their tongues started to wrestle for dominance. Annie slide her hand up Mikasa's back and buried them in her hair. Mikasa moaned into Annie's mouth and pushed her down on the bed so Mikasa was on top of her. Annie slipped her hands down to Mikasa's ass and squeezed it, Mikasa moaned loudly and pulled away, she started to kiss down Annie's throat, Annie was whimpering, she grabbed Mikasa's hair and pulled her closer. Mikasa began to rub Annie's breasts; she grabbed them and started to massage them. She slide a hand under her hoody and right before she could slip her hand under Annie's bra, someone opened the door,

"Oh fuck, I-I'm sorry for intruding" Bertholdt yelped, sweating nervously.

Annie and Mikasa jumped apart, they both blushed

"It's uh okay, Bertholdt" Mikasa said, she looked at the clock which was hanging over the front door, it was 05.00 pm already, crap she was going to meet up with Eren and Armin in 15 minutes, they were going to watch some Sherlock,

"I need to go now" she mumbled.

Annie grabbed her chin and turned her face towards her own and pressed her lips against Mikasa's gently before pulling away, she slipped a little note into Mikasa's pocket,

"Call me" she whispered into the taller girls ear, she swallowed thickly and nodded.

She was only halfway to her dorm when she pulled out her phone, added Annie as a contact on her phone and texted her, _"Should I tell Eren and Armin about what happened or do you want to keep it a secret for now?" _She got a text only a few seconds later, _"Maybe we should keep it secret for a while, at least till we get used to it." _Mikasa thought about it for a few seconds, _"Yeah, that'd be the smartest" _Mikasa smiled softly at her phone.

Mikasa wasn't able to focus on anything the rest of the day, not that Eren or Armin even noticed, she didn't even pay attention when they were watching Sherlock, she was too busy texting Annie.

She was going to bed when her phone started ringing, who could be calling at this hour? She blushed and grinned when she saw that it was Annie, "Hello" "_Hey, Mika_" Mikasa blushed slightly when she heard Annie call her by her nickname. "Is there anything you need?" "_Uh yeah, I was wondering if uh eh, what are we_?" Mikasa blushed even more, "I uh I'm not sure, what do you want to be?" "_I want you to uh, be my eh girlfriend_" Mikasa's smile stretched from ear to ear, "I want you to be my girlfriend too", Mikasa chuckled a little, "_So I guess we're girlfriends then_" "Yeah, I guess so" Mikasa's smiled even bigger if possible. "I have to go to bed now, Annie, but I'll see you tomorrow" "_See you tomorrow_" Mikasa hung up, and laid in bed grinning for what seemed like hours.

* * *

The next day Mikasa woke up by someone knocking on her door, she got up and opened the door, "Hello?" She said, she looked around couldn't see anyone, she looked down and saw Annie; she smiled at her and pulled her into her dorm. Annie wrapped her arms around Mikasa and hugged her Mikasa hugged her tightly against her chest.

"Maybe you should get dressed" Annie said blushing while motioning her hand at what she was wearing, which was just an oversized Black Sabbath t-shirt and a pair of boxer, Mikasa blushed and nodded, she placed a soft peek on Annie's lips before turning on her heels and walked into the bathroom to get ready.

When she came out from the bathroom dressed in a Led Zeppelin tshirt with a red flannel shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans that were hanging down on her ass, she took a moment to look at Annie she was wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans, a blue hoodie and a blackish denim jacket, her hair was in its usual bun.

Mikasa smiled at Annie before leaning down to press her lips softly against Annie's. Annie smiled against Mikasa's lips, she wrapped her arms around Mikasa, she pulled away and pressed her head against Mikasa's collarbone, "Hm, I don't think I can keep this a secret now that I have you, I don't seem to be able to keep my hands to myself" Annie muttered against Mikasa's shoulder, Mikasa wrapped her hands tightly around Annie,

"Ditto" she whispered sensually before licking the shell of Annie's ear. Annie moaned and pulled Mikasa closer and kissed her passionately.

"As much as I'd like to continue this, we need to get going if we're going to make it in time" Mikasa said pulling away, she leaned down and gave Annie a small peek on the lips before pulling Annie with her.

Annie groaned but followed Mikasa, "Hey, Mika?"

Mikasa stopped and looked over at her, "Yeah?"

Annie walked up next to her and interwined their fingers together,

"I think I want them to know, about us I mean"

Mikasa grinned and nodded, "Me too"

They walked into school and down the hallway, it seemed like everyone was looking at them, but they didn't care. Mikasa pulled Annie along to Eren and Armin,

"Hey" She said grinning from ear to ear.

They looked over at them and down on their joined hands, "No way" Armin said smiling, before he could continue he looked over at Eren, he looked like he could kill someone,

"Eren," Mikasa looked worried, "What's wrong?"

He completely ignored her, "Annie, if you ever hurt or make my little sister cry again, I'll kill you" Annie's eyebrow shot up,

"S-she cried?" Annie choked out, "I thought you never cried Mika..."

Mikasa looked down at her, "I don't, but I couldn't hold it back when you yelled at me" she mumbled, and looked away.

Annie wrapped her hands around Mikasa's waist and pressed her head against her chest, "I'm really sorry Mika" She mumbled. Mikasa wrapped her arms around Annie and kisseed her head,

"It's okay, Annie, really" She smiled down at her.

"I knew it!" they heard Ymir cry out, she pointed at Mikasa and Annie that were still embracing each other.

"I wonder how Jean's going to react, Mikasa," Krista said smiling gently at them "I don't think he'll be happy"

Mikasa smiled at her, "I don't care how he's going to react"

Ymir smirked at her, "Well, we should go and meet up with the others, it'll be fun to see how they'll react" she turned on her heel and walked towards the others, they all followed Ymir, _yeah this is going to be amusing_ Mikasa thought to herself.

* * *

**And that's all I had time to write, I'll update in two days I think, 'til then ^^**


	6. Dad, I'm gay

**Hey everyone! I haven't updated in a while, I said I would update in two day, but it's been exactly three weeks, haha I'm sorry, I've had a terrible writersblock but I think I'll be able to write at least a short chapter now hehe, I'll try to update sooner, I hope you're all happy with this chapter! ^^**

* * *

_Ymir smirked at her, "Well, we should go and meet up with the others, it'll be fun to see how they'll react" she turned on her heel and walked towards the others, they all followed Ymir, __yeah this is going to be amusing__ Mikasa thought to herself._

They stopped in front of their friend, and their friends eyes landed on Annie and Mikasa's intertwined hands. Jean's eyes were burning with anger,

"What the fuck's going on?" He pretty much growled.

Annie glared dangerously at him, "What the fuck do you think?"

Mikasa pulled Annie's back to her front, and whispered soft, calming words into her ear. Annie turned her head to the side, got up on her toes and kissed Mikasa softly against her jaw.

"I'm okay" she mumbled against Mikasa's jaw.

She smiled down at her, "Good"

Jean stormed off,

"I'm so sorry about him" Marco said before running after him.

All their other friends seemed surprised over what just happened but they chose to ignore it, they just smiled at Mikasa and Annie. Mikasa gave her friends a small smile before softly saying,

"Should we go to class?" Annie pulled away from Mikasa, and intertwined their fingers.

They all started walking to their classes, Annie stopped in fornt of the door to the geology room,

"It'll be weird to actually be here on time, and actually be here at all"

Mikasa chuckled softly, "You'll have to be here more now that you're with me" she leaned down and kissed Annie's cheek.

Annie wrapped her arms around Mikasa's neck, and kissed her softly on the lips, Annie pulled away slightly and smiled up at her,

"I wish we had classes together before lunch"

Annie pressed her head against Mikasa's collarbone, and mumbled "Me too, Mika"

Mikasa looked at the clock above the class room door and sighed, "I have to go now, Annie but I'll see you at lunch"

Annie smiled softly at her and let her go, "I'll see you later", Mikasa gave her a small smile before turning on her heels, and started to walk away, she looked over her shoulder one last time before turning left and walking out of sight.

Mikasa couldn't really focus in any of the classes, she already missed Annie. She sighed softly and placed her head on the desk and just zoomed out. Before she knew it, it was lunch. She met up with Eren and Armin and pretty muched skipped to the canteen. Armin chuckled at Mikasa behavior while Eren sulked, it seemed like he was still mad at Annie.

"Calm down Mikasa, stop acting like that"

Mikasa whipped her head around and met Eren's gaze,

"Act like what?" She sounded cofused, Mikasa hadn't noticed that she acted any different.

"You act completly different now Mikasa" Eren said glaring at her

"But in a positive way" Armin cut in.

Mikasa looked between them and nodded. Eren glared at the two of them before deciding to drop the topic completly.

They walked through the door and went to their friends table, and sat down. Mikasa scanned the room for Annie and saw her standing in the foodline with Bertholt and Reiner. She met Annie's eyes and smiled, they came walking over to them and sat down at the table when they had paied for their lunch. Annie sat down next to Mikasa and intertwined their fingers under the table,

"Hi" she saied and smiled up at her.

"Hello" Mikasa replied, she leaned down and kissed her softly on the cheek. Annie blushed slightly and looked down at her hands. Aww their group of friends cooed, Annie's annoyed glare made them shut up.

Mikasa didn't want to let Annie go so instead of buying food, she ended up stealing food from the blonde's tray. The smaller girl just rolled her eyes, and ignored it. They sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the lunch hour.

They had their next lesson together, they walked hand-in-hand to the classroom, it seemed like everyone was staring at their intertwined hands, but neither of them cared. Mikasa let go of her hand, and wrapped her hand around the blondes shoulder, the smaller girl slung her arm around the taller girl's waist and smiled up at her. They walked into their classroom, and sat down next to each other.

Neither of them payed any attention the next couple of lessons, they were to busy with throwing stuff at each other and passing notes. They both got detenion again, but again neither seemed to care. They continued to throw paper and pencils at each other during detention.

The week went by in a flash, it was the happiest week of Mikasa's life. Annie had told her that she wanted to introduce Mikasa to her father, Annie hadn't come out to her father yet, she hadn't really thought that she would have to since straight kids don't need to come out, but now Annie was really worried her father would not approve of Mikasa so she figured it would be smart to come out first.

Reiner drove Annie home friday night, she was silent the whole car ride. Reiner gave her some worried glances but decieded not to say anything.

"Bye Annie, good luck" Reiner said as Annie exited the car.

She looked over her shoulder, "Thanks" she said before walking over to the front door and unlocking it. She heard that the tv was on in the livingroom. She walked into the livingroom and sat down next to her father,

"Hey dad" She said quietly.

"Hey Annie" He said said smiling slightly at her, "How was school?"

She smiled a bit, "It was okay"

He nodded, "Good"

Annie bit her lip nervously, "There's something I need to tell you"

He looked over at her, "Shoot"

"Dad, I'm gay..."

* * *

**And that was the end of that chapter, I'll update as soon as possible, 'till then! ^^**


	7. Mr Leonhardt

**So decided to try to update at least once a week, the easiest day for me is Tuesday, so I'll try to update every Tuesday ^^**

* * *

_"Dad, I'm gay..."_

He looked a bit surprised before a smile stretched across his face,

"So you're a ladies man just like your father, eh? Or should I say ladies lady?" He grinned down at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.  
"Since you told it to me now, I suspect there's a girl, am I right?"

Annie blushed and nodded at him "Yeah..."  
looked at his daughter and smiled even brighter, "So what's she like? What's her name?"

"Her name is Mikasa, and oh dad, she's amazing"

chuckled, "You should bring her over one da-Wait, did you say Mikasa? As in Ackerman?" he looked shocked.

Annie looked up at him in confusion, "Yeah, is that a problem? Do you know her?"

He looked out of the window and sighed, "No, but I knew her parents"  
"Could you tell me about them?"

Mr. Leonhardt looked at the small blonde, "Sure"

* * *

"Oi Mikasa! Are you gonna introduce Annie to mom and dad this weekend?"

Eren and Mikasa sat in Erens car, they were on their way home, they were gonna stay there for the weekend.

"I don't know yet, Annie's gonna introduce me to her father"

Eren gasped, "You're gonna meet Mr. Leonhardt?"

Mikasa looked quizzically, "Yes, is there something wrong with him?"

"I wouldn't say that there's anything wrong with him, but he's kind of uhm how should I describe it, weird"

Mikasa frowned at her brother, "In what way?"  
He sighed, "Let's just say that there's a reason why the child protective services are at the Leonhardt house a lot"

Mikasa's frown got deeper, "Why haven't I heard about this untill now?"

Eren shot her a glance, "I guess it's because nothing has happened there for a while"

Mikasa looked confused out of the window, "I don't understand why I haven't heard of this untill now" she mumbled to herself.

"But I've heard that he's good guy... Most of the time" Eren reassured her.

Mikasa just nodded, still looking out of the window.

Eren parked the car outside of the Jaeger residence, "We're here".

Mikasa nodded again, and got out of the car.

Eren pretty much ran towards the door and ripped it open, _Carla must be making food_ she chuckled to herself, before following him in.

"Oi, Mika! We're in the kitchen!"

_I knew it _she thought to herself. She walked slowly into the kitchen and saw that Eren and Grisha sat at the table, Eren was eating some cookies while Grisha was reading a newspaper. Mikasa walked over to Carla and started to help her with the dishes.

"Hey mom" she said quietly.

Carla smiled brightly at her and wrapped her arms around Mikasa, "Hey, honey"

Mikasa smiled against Carla's shoulder, she wapped her arms tightly around Carla, "Eren told us" She whispered into Mikasa's ear. Mikasa gasped, "It's okay, sweetie, we support you a 100%... And please don't be mad at Eren honey"

Mikasa looked at her and nodded, "Okay"

When Mikasa passed Eren while she was heading towards her room, she smacked the back of his head hard.  
"What the hell, Mikasa? I helped you!" Mikasa just ignored him and went to her room, she picked up her phone and dialed Annie's number.

_"Hello?"_ Annie answered grumpily. Mikasa grinned, Annie had been sleeping "Hey Annie" _"Oh hey Mika" _ She sounded a bit more awake and less grumpy. "Sorry to wake you, but I wondered if you had talked to your father about us" _"Yeah, it was the first thing I did when I came home, and he's really excited to meet you" _

Mikasa could pretty much her Annie's grin, "That's great! When will I get to meet him?" There was a pause on the other end, _"Tomorrow maybe?"_

Mikasa smiled a bit, "Sure, I'd love that" _"Good, I kinda have to go now, Mika-" _

"Wait! I need to ask you something" She interupted Annie. _"Go ahead" _

Mikasa nibbled in her lip, "Eren mentioned something about the child protective services and your father... Could you eh yanno tell me about that?"

She could hear Annie sigh, _"Okay.. My dad was in the miltary for years, and when he came back after his service he started to get really paranoid, he was always suspicious about what my mom was doing and who she was going out with, and when she died he completly lost it for a while, he was diagnosed with scizophrenia... He was convinced that the world was against us, he started training me like a soldier when I was 8, he kept telling me to treat everyone like they were my enemies, when I got older I started to believe him. He became violent when I was 12, that was when my teacher started noticing that I was limping and that I was full of bruises... They contacted the child protective services and they were close to taking me away from him serveral times, but he started to use his medecine and now everything has been good for around 2 year I think..."_

"I don't know what to say, Annie, I'm sorry"

She could her Annie groan in annoyance, "Don't pity me Mika, I'm doing fine... And don't hate my father, he loves me Mika, and I love him. I don't blame him for anything that has happened"

Mikasa sighed, "I don't hate him, I'm angry for what he did to you, but what's done is done I guess"

Annie hummed, _"I gotta go now, I'll see you tomorrow then at my place at 03.00pm?"_

Mikasa smiled a bit, "Yeah, and your address is 1435 Sina Road right?"

_"That's the one, yeah, Bye Mika"_

She smiled a bit, "Bye Annie"

That night Mikasa couldn't seem to be able to fall asleep, she wondered what Annie's father had done to her, how he had abused him. After what seemed like hours Mikasa was finally able to drift to sleep.

* * *

The next day Mikasa went to the bathroom she saw that she looked horrible, her hair was a mess and she had dark circles under her eyes. Mikasa decided to just wash her face and put on some clothes. She put on a Doctor Who tshirt with a TARDIS on it and a pair of grey and black boxers. She searched through her room untill she found a pair of red, ripped, skinny jeans, they weren't actually clean but it was better than nothing. She went downstairs and just ate an apple for breakfast, she was too nervous to eat anything else.

She went to her room again and turned on Supernatural, she watched several episodes. She looked at the time, it was 02.30pm, it was time to leave. She went to the living room and said bye to everyone. She drove to Annie's house and knocked on the door, Annie opened the door and she grinned when she saw Mikasa. She stepped towards Mikasa and wrapped her arms around her waist. Annie cocked her head up and smiled up at Mikasa. She leaned down and pressed her lips against Annie's. Mikasa moved her lips softly against Annie's. She pulled away when she heard someone clear, Mikasa looked up at the tall blonde man who was standing behind Annie,

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Leonhardt"

* * *

**And that's all I had time to write today, I'll try to update this weekend, bubye ^^**


End file.
